


Let's make a deal

by SlicedMilk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Demon, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Slow Build, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlicedMilk/pseuds/SlicedMilk
Summary: prompt : This character can only be seen by one other. Why is this - and why have they chosen this person?This character is: Dei Donom, a deal making demon who can only be seen by Seth Grasley (the deal maker)Based on a prompt my friend Lio made





	

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of past abusive relationships, demons, etc  
> enjoy!  
> also I don't know anything about summoning demons or Latin so forgive me if I made some sort of weird mistake

 

Another shitty high school party, another badly drawn summoning circle, Seth is just watching them make a mess of it, sighing heavily, they're never going to summon a demon with _that_. Seth takes another drink, god what the hell are they serving here? he shouldn't have come, this is shit, Seth gets up and walks over to the shitty summoning circle.

 

"Give it here" he slurs "I'll show you how it's done" He mutters as he draws it out properly, surprisingly enough they have all the right items to put in it, he lays them out as he grumbles, he was probably too old for these parties, everyone here is like 16, he felt it was probably oddly creepy to be the only 19 year old around, are these guys even old enough to drink? how did they get the booze? These are questions he shouldn't be sober enough to ask.

 

He sits back and lets them chant whatever bullshit they're gonna try, he doesn't care, not his problem. Maybe he should head home, he had work tomorrow. Seth stands up and starts to leave, someone steps backwards into his path "Woah" He says, expecting to be collided with, but he isn't, he stares at the person, why aren't they moving? That's weird, it's like they're frozen...wait, so is everyone else, for fucks sake, he wasn't that drunk. He turns around, fuck.

 

There is someone stood in the middle of the summoning circle, someone with white hair and pitch black skin, they're looking around, seemingly just as confused as Seth is

 

"What the hell?" The person says, Seth approaches them "Did you summon me?" They as when they see him, their eyes are red-expected, but still creepy

 

"No?"

 

"Oh wait, how old are these guys? Don't tell me they summoned a demon, and they're not even old enough to make a deal" Seth groans

 

"Fucks sake, so why can I see you?" then he face palms "I helped them make the circle" He explains

 

"Why would you do that if you know they're not old enough to make a deal?" The demon looks a little pissed off "You're wasting my time, and that has serious consequences, mortal"

 

"I didn't think they actually knew the right words" Seth defends himself "Give me a break, I was just pissed off at the shitty summoning circle attempt they'd made"

 

"You should've just left them, because guess what has to happen now" The demon scowls at him

 

"..What?" Seth asks cautiously, that's one way to sober up, summon a fucking demon, why not?

 

"Either you harvest a soul for me, or you make a deal with me, I can't go back otherwise, because I doubt you and I want to be trapped in a time freeze together for all eternity" his tone is almost sarcastic

 

"Harvest a soul...?-you mean kill someone?!"

 

"That's the human word for it, yeah sure, that" The demon has is arms crossed now, still scowling, obviously not amused.

 

"No, no I'm not going to kill someone"

 

"Fine, so make a deal" the demon sighs, he's talking like a guy who's had a long day working in retail

 

"But I don't want to make a deal" the demon smirks, his fangs popping out from under his top lip, eyes glowing faintly

 

"Are you sure, Mortal? not many people get this kind of chance" The demon reaches forwards and takes a hold of Seth's shirt collar, pulling him forwards, into the circle with him

 

"uhm" Seth starts awkwardly, suddenly very uncomfortable

 

"Name something you want, Seth, anything in the world, and it's yours" The demon coos into his ear, putting one arm around his shoulder

 

"h-how do you know my name?" Seth asks, nervously, he didn't like where this was going. The demon rolls his eyes

 

"I'm a demon, stupid; all knowing, all powerful, blah bah blah" The demon says with a hand gesture to show the 'blah blah blah' "You want something Seth, I know that, tell me what it is"

 

"If you're all knowing, why don't you already know?" The demon shakes his head

 

"That isn't how it works, but nice try, I already know what you're going to ask for, but you still need to say it first" he leans in very close to Seth "So, what's it gonna be, Seth?"

 

"I don't know" The demon sighs

 

"Alright then, look, Seth, I like you, your soul is all gloomy and dark, that's my thing, so, let's talk for a bit, you can ask me three questions, then you need to make a deal or harvest a soul, your call, but I ain't got forever" There's a long silence "I said," The demon prompts "' **I ain't got forever** '" Seth shakes his head to clear it

 

"uhmmmmmm...what's your name?" He asks, the demon doesn't say anything for a moment, his eyebrow are on his forehead, he didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't that

 

"My name?" he asks, to clarify

 

"Yeah" Seth says awkwardly, now regretting asking that

 

"Dei, Dei Donom"

 

"That sounds like it means something"

 

"yeah it does, but it's not important" Dei dismisses it

 

"Why three?" Seth suddenly asks

 

"Three?" Dei asks, a little confused, this guy is full of surprises

 

"Why three questions? What's up with the number three, why is it so significant in everything" Dei takes a second to think

 

"Well, mainly the number three has been made significant in human culture by itself, but it does have some relations to demon culture too, you may have heard of the three wise monkeys?"

 

"No, I'm not familiar" Seth replies, and Dei pouts

 

"A shame, well, they represent the three evils, which are as follows" Dei starts, covering Seth's eyes with his hands "See no evil" he moves in front of Seth and uncovers his eyes, covering his ears instead, but not in a way that means Seth can't hear him "Hear no evil" He then covers Seth's mouth with both hands "Speak no evil" He finishes with a fanged grin "And a lot of demons follow their teachings, so it's just a regular thing now, three chances, three wishes, and in your case, three questions, so, Seth, what's your third question?" Dei leans in very close to Seth, he can feel the demon's ice cold breath on his face and their eyes meet for a very intense few seconds before Seth looks away again

 

"What does your name mean?" Dei's face drops

 

"Now, why would you want to know that?" he asks through his teeth

 

"Because you don't want me to know" Seth shoots back "That much is obvious" Dei frowns, damn mortal is smarter than he thought

 

"okay, okay, fine, Dei roughly translated to God in Latin, and Donom is a play off of the rough translation of gift, also from Latin" the demon admits

 

"Why didn't you want me to know that?"

 

"Um, excuse me mortal" Dei giggles "Don't get ahead of yourself, your three questions are up, I hope you didn't waste them, now" Dei hurries Seth along "a deal?" he offers, his eyes glowing again for a second "What do you want most?"

 

"A reason to live would be good right about now" Seth says sarcastically and Dei laughs

 

"Mortals are strange, God knows I'll never understand them" He smiles "You still don't know what you want" He tells Seth "And I gave you all this time to think" he pouts again

 

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know..."

 

"Well there are plenty of souls here to harvest, do they really mean that much to you?" Seth nods, he may not give a shit about these people or their shitty lives, it's his fault the demon is here and he won't let another person get harmed because of him, he has his standards "Okay, well, how about I give you a clue as to what you're going to ask for" Dei smirks, pressing his body against Seth's, making the mortal very uncomfortable "you're gotten into 4 abusive relationships in the last 2 years and you really don't want to do that again" Seth's eyes glaze over for a second and he suddenly looks very weak as he remembers everything that had happened to him

 

"I...I don't like you knowing everything about me anymore" he says sadly

 

"But I do" Dei coos "Sorry sweetie, I know everything about you" Dei says as he cups Seth's face gently "So what do you want?" Seth meets his eyes, and his eyes look so tired

 

"I want someone, I want them to love me, and I don't want them to hurt me" Dei smiles a bittersweet smile at the confession and presses his lips to Seth's softly, Seth keeps a confused eye contact with the demon, but relaxes into the other, when Dei pulls away he smiles sweetly at the mortal

 

"Deal." Seth actually smiles, he gets it, they both know what just happened.

 

Seth just sold his soul to the demon he bought with it.


End file.
